His Fathers David Star
by WhoInvitedMoonMoon
Summary: WIth the Nazis barging in his house Itachi runs after his family telling him to. Now that Itachi has escaped what will happen with his life... I DONT OWN NARUTO.


HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry that I took so long to publish a story. **THIS IS ONLY A ROUGH COPY MORE DETAILS WILL BE ADDED! ** I don't own Naruto at all, oh but how I wish I did. Please read the message at the bottom. Please and Thank you :)

* * *

  
Running down the road to the deep forest, where you are supposed to go in case of emergencies, all Itachi hears is the haunting alarm bells blaring. His heart is pounding because he feels regret for leaving his family as their home was being stormed by Nazis with his Mom, Dad and Sakura telling him to run. Just as he then makes it to the forest he smells the horrifying stench of smoke and death. He then sees an unconscious Nazi solider.

Upon seeing the Nazi, Itachi then takes the soldiers uniform as a disguise, he is also appalled at the thought of wearing a Nazi's uniform but then overcomes the feeling with the feeling of self-preservation. But as he reemerges from the forest his own father attacks him. Itachi doesn't fight back because he is in shock from seeing his dad alive and also beating him. While his father is beating his disguised son who will not fight back, Itachi whispers to his father when his lips finally become un-numb, " Why? What are you doing…?" But before he can finish his sentence his father lands a blow that knocks him out.

Waking up in a Nazi hospital horrified at realizing where he is, Itachi is given by the nurse a syringe of pain medicine. Before going back to sleep after receiving the medicine Itachi comes up with a plan. His plan is to become a Nazi solider, which he is only doing for his own sake because he thinks his family is dead, but then Itachi realizes that his name sounds to remember able he then changes it to Matt. Once he is able to leave bed he starts his training as a solider.

While training Matt's superior realizes Matt's natural talent and takes a liking to him and promotes him to his second–in-command thinking that he would be a good leader incase he ever died. Matt then realizes the good that can come from being the leaders favorite. Matt's captain dies for or better or worse while on a raid and Matt is made leader of the platoon. At first he shocked when he hears the news but thinks of all the good he can do with his position.

At this time Matt has completely lost his guilt of being a Nazi and for him he thinks of it as something God decided only he could do. He now has become a Christian to, leaving behind all of his Jewish customs believing them stupid because they don't include Jesus as the messiah but only a skilled prophet. He also does everything he can do to secretly undermine the platoon men like taking them on false raids, putting stuff in the water, and even releasing some of the prisoners. But while on a real raid he sees a family that makes his heart ache for some strange reason. What Matt doesn't know is that is his own family.

But while he is walking through the barracks he sees the girl from the family and realizes that she is his thought dead lover, Sakura. As he walks up to Sakura she screams a scream from habit that is meant to draw help from her fellow people as soon as she sees him, but soon realizes it is her also thought dead lover, Itachi.

Itachi still acting as Matt leads her to his cabin where he tells her all that has happened since he disappeared that night. After talking he takes her out back to the hall were she lives, and tells her not to do anything at all that would cause her to get hurt.

While he is walking to go to the mess hall the other Jewish prisoners start a riot. As Matt rushes to the mess hall to stop the fight before anyone gets hurt he see his father and it turns out he is the leader of it. In consequence the Nazis, not including Matt, murder all the people that were involved in the riot, but right before Matt's dad is shot his father's old eyes see Matt. As soon as the execution has ended he rushes over to his father's body and realizes he is still alive. He tries to staunch the bleeding but his father tells him to stop because he has lived a long life. But just as his last breath is upon him he gives Matt the David star and makes him vow to protect the family now that he is gone he then dies in Matt's arms. After holding his fathers now dead body Matt vows to avenge him and protect his family. He then uses his father's star as his reminder to keep his promises no mater what.

Now Matt is struggling with his duties as a soldier, a Christian, and a son. Matt then decides to have his revenge on Hitler because he believes Hitler is the cause of the war and the repercussions from it. But as soon as Matt begins to enact his plan he receives word that Hitler has committed suicide. After Hitler's death Matt's platoon runs and escapes when the Russians come to rescue the prisoners. The Russians try to kill Matt when they see him in his Nazi uniform. But the Russians' leader says no because he sees Matt's six pointed star that belonged to his father.

The Russians then free the prisoners with the help of Matt. Matt now once again called Itachi, his remaining family, and Sakura are later reunited. He then explains all that has happened to his mom and now grown baby brother. They all move to Paris, France because now that he war is over France is getting back on its feet and is also helping the people who are imprisoned in the Nazi encampments.

* * *

Thanks for reading the story again. I hoped you guys liked, if you want me to right more stuff email or what ever with an idea or the characters you want.


End file.
